


Métamorphoses et coups du sort

by malurette



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, i don't think i'll update this but who knows, super-powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux mini-fics Billy/Teddy. <br/>1ère vignette : Si leurs pouvoirs pouvaient changer quelque chose à leur histoire... <br/>2ème: Un premier baiser longtemps attendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avec ou sans pouvoirs...

> **Titre :** Métamorphoses et coups de sort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Young Avengers  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Asgardian*’ Billy Kaplan/’Hulkling’ Teddy Altman ; Jessica Jones  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> *** Note :** oui, en début de série, avant qu’il ne change pour ‘Wiccan’.  
>  **Avertissement :** effleure vaguement un sujet qui pourrait devenir squickant si on s’y apesantissait  
>  **Prompt :** pour Little_Bakemono (post-Noël ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300
> 
> "Billy, Teddy, et la question de leurs pouvoirs et des sentiments amoureux."

Ce n’est pas parce qu’on a des pouvoirs extraordinaires qu’on ne se pose pas aussi des questions très ordinaires sur les gens que l’on aime… au contraire même. Ça rajoute un peu de piment aux interrogations. Et pas toujours dans le meilleur sens :

« Dis ? avec tes pouvoirs, tu peux vraiment prendre n’importe quelle apparence ?  
\- Je suppose, oui. C’est l’intérêt d’être un métamorphe.  
\- Et celle de maintenant, c’est bien « la vraie » ?  
\- Ben oui. Celle que j’avais avant de découvrir que je pouvais en changer, celle à laquelle je reviens quand j’arrête…parce que, tu en préfèrerais une autre ?  
\- Non, non. Surtout pas. Je t’aime comme tu es, tu sais. »

À ce point, un observateur extérieur pourrait les accuser de se comporter comme des collégiennes. Leurs coéquipiers trouvent juste ça mignon… Billy et Teddy ne sont heureusement pas du genre à partir dans des grandes déclarations d’amour romantiques et sirupeuses. Ou en tout cas pas en public…

« Tu serais capable de changer complètement de look si tu pensais que ça me plairait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais tu sais qu’avec toi je préfère être moi-même.  
\- Tant mieux !  
\- Mais, maintenant que tu parles de ça… si je ne t’aimais pas, tu me jetterais un sort pour que je tombe amoureux de toi ?  
\- Je n’y avais même pas pensé. Je ne sais pas si ça marcherait. En fait, je n’ai pas du tout envie d’avoir besoin de ça… »

Et si Jessica les entendait, elle soupirerait en pensant « Profitez bien d’être encore jeunes, innocents et plein d’illusions et de ne pas croire à tout ce qu’on peut faire à quelqu’un d’autre quand on dispose de capacités manipulatrices hors du commun ».


	2. Premier baiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils en ont eu, du mal, à l'obtenir, ce premier baiser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste un peu boulets sur les bords  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Young Avengers  
>  **Couple :** ‘Wiccan’ Billy Kaplan/’Hulkling’ Teddy Altman   
> **Genre :** fluff/un peu dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « premier baiser » pour Little_Bakemono  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La première fois que Billy et Teddy se sont embrassés ? « vachement trop tard ! »

Enfin quoi, d’après ceux (ou surtout celles) avec qui ils font désormais équipe, ça sautait aux yeux dès leur toute première rencontre, qu’ils étaient ensemble. Ou auraient dû l’être. Mr et Mrs Kaplan aussi disent savoir depuis toujours. À croire que tout le monde était au courant sauf eux-mêmes !

Effectivement, dès leur première rencontre, ils ont été attirés l’un par l’autre. Mais à l’époque, ils avaient mis cela sur le compte d’être « meilleurs amis ». Vouloir passer le plus de temps possible l’un avec l’autre, ça n’avait rien d’étonnant. Préférer son meilleur copain aux filles… non plus. Avoir envie de l’embrasser, là, oui, ça a commencé à leur poser quelques problèmes de conscience.

Bon sang, le temps qu’ils ont perdu à se demander si c’était réciproque et ce qu’ils risquaient à vérifier, ce qu’ils peuvent s’en vouloir, parfois…


End file.
